


Izgubljeni u prijevodu

by Cocojams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Five Year Mission, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Kirk, Vulcan Language
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Prave se riječi teško nađu i jednom kad ih izgovorimo nema povratka. Spok će to naučiti na teži način.





	Izgubljeni u prijevodu

Čim ih je Skoti ozračio nazad na Enterprajz Džim je prosiktao jedno nezadovoljno: „dovraga“.

Naime domoroci planeta em klase iznad koje su se usidrili prije šezdeset i četiri sata nikako nisu htjeli surađivati.

Sve je počelo kad je Mekoj poveo ekspediciju na površinu ne bi li pronašli plave listove biljke Ilitum.

Isprva je bio posve siguran da će ekspedicija proći bez većih poteškoća i da će uspjeti sakupiti dovoljno uzoraka biljke da je dostave Federaciji.

Površina planete je izgledala nestvarno i prelijepo sa žutim pijeskom koji se presijavao u spektru boja ljudskom oku nemogućim da ih uprate i spoznaju. Debeli i bujni ljubičasti cvjetovi zabijeni duboko u pijesak pored plavičastih stijena su se njihali na blagom povjetarcu.

Ova biljka nije ništa s čim se doktor Mekoj nije prije susreo. No jedan pogled mu stavi do znanja da je zapravo nikad nije vidio u ovom stadiju razvoja.

Imao je samo malo vremena da je dobro osmotri jer se iznenada mjesto pored njega naelektriziralo a mali fotoni bijele i žute svjetlosti zabljeskali.

\- Spok šta dovraga radiš ovdje? – upita Mekoj osjećajući kako mu pritisak raste.

Bio je i više neg’ sposoban da sam izvrši zadatak. Dobro, nije bio sam. Tu su bila još dva volontera iz posade. Spok nije trebao biti ovdje.

\- Kapetan me je poslao da dovršim proučavanje biljke.

Mekoj se u sekundi namršti. Pa nije ni započeo s proučavanjem.

\- Stanite po strani doktore. Postoje velike šanse da je stabljika biljke otrovna. – dovrši Spok i izvadi svoj vjerni trikorder da skenira primjerak.

E pa dosta mu je bilo ovog napuhanog vulkanca.

\- Ti šiljato-

\- Vjerovatno bi vas trebao obavijestiti da kapetan iščekuje vaš povratak na brod. Dopustite mi da završim proučavanje – poče Spok, te doda – vjerujem da ste detaljni no biljke nisu vaše područje istraživanja.

Dobro. Sad je bio bijesan. To mu je zvučalo više kao: „vratite se na brod i pustite profesionalcu da radi“.

Mekoj je odavno naučio živjeti s konstantnim nagonom da zadavi vulkanca. Ovo mu nije bilo ništa novo baš kao ni nagon da ga premlati ovom biljkom.

A Džim će ga čuti za ovo. Zamišljao je sebe kako urla na prestravljenog Kapetana Klinju. Crven od bijesa pozva Enterprajz.

\- Ozrači me Skoti.

Kad se napokon teleportirao na platformu trebalo mu je samo nekoliko minuta da sa sebe svuče zaštitno odijelo. Mrzio je vrućinu, znoj i prašinu te u svoj huji poželi da nagne jednu. Ali to će morati pričekati. Njegova sljedeća stanica je bila na samom vrhu broda.

Kapetan Džejms Tiberijus Kirk je za to vrijeme ležerno sjedio u svojoj udobnoj fotelji pažljivo slušajući, Mekoju potpuno ravan i nezanimljiv, glas prvog oficira pri opisivanju procesa sakupljana listova.

\- … potom skalpelom režem mali dio stabla kako bi ga detaljnije proučio u odjelu za nauku svemirskog broda Enterprajz.

Mekoj zastade da posluša.

\- Epiderma i primarna kora se ne smiju ošteti pri uzimanju uzorka. No tkivo je posve meko dok iz centralnog cilindra izlazi crvena sluz- ah!- - prekide Spok.

Doktor se približi glavnom komunikatoru vidjevši kapetanovo namršteno lice.

\- Spok? – dozva Kirk mirno.

U daljini prijenosa se začu čudan uzvik. Pa još jedan. I još jedan. Bio je nalik graktanju vrana. Uznemireno i ljuto.

\- Kapetane približavaju nam se bića koja s uvjerenjem mogu identificirati kao domoroce ove planete.

\- Spok da li ste ih kojim slučajem uznemirili? – zabrinuto će Džim.

Mekoj uprati kako mu se šake jače stišću i opuštaju oko rukohvata.

\- Kap- Džim!-

Prenos se prekide. Kirk pogleda doktora pomalo bojažljivo.

\- Prebaci ih na ekran! – zapovjedi Kirk brzo.

Vizuelni prijenos je bio slab, no Džim se ukoči čim opazi dva člana posade na koljenima i s rukama na potiljcima. Prepoznao je volonterku Tari koja je sada izgledala kao da će izgubiti svijest svakog trenutka. Džim brzo preleti pogledom ne bi li spazio poznatu figuru.

\- Spok! – kliknu Džim kao da je ovaj bio tu ispred njega.

Vulkanac je bio na koljenima okružen domorocima odjevenim u uniforme. Izgledali su ljuto i mrko. Jedan od njih zamahnu oružjem i Spok pade na zemlju kao pokošen. Džimovo srce zatreperi a panika ga poče gušiti.

Morao je otići po njega i vratiti ga na sigurno.

\- Džim! – trže ga Mekoj – vode ih negdje!

\- Dovraga – promrmlja si Džim u njedra – Mekoj, Čekov, za mnom. Sulu preuzmi komandu.

★☆  
Da se vratimo na početak;

Džim nije znao kako ali mu se činilo da je sve pošlo naopako. Naime, domoroci su im zaprijetili ozbiljnim optužbama ako ne napuste planet u narednih šest sati. Džim se nije mogao vratiti bez te glupe biljke. Domoroci su željeli sve podatke koje su do sada skupili u zamjenu za biljke na šta je Spok samo tiho prokomentarisao: „nelogično“.

\- Kapetane savjetujem vam da hitno ugovorite sastanak s vođom grupe koja nas je dočekala.

\- Spok vidio si kako lik izgleda. Taj neće pristati na pregovore.

\- Netačno. Ponudili su nam mirovni sporazum pod uvjetom da napustimo njihov planetarni sistem.

\- Nakon što su nas prvi napali!

Džim se oštro okrenu i umiri nakon što po prvi put primijeti gadnu zelenu modricu na Spokovom obrazu i razrezanu usnu oko koje se već skorila tamno zelena krv. Htio je pozvati Bounsa da se zbrine za njega ali ga je doktor preduhitrio gurajući ga ramenom ne bi li stavio malu kutiju s prvom pomoći na konzolu.

Komandni most je bio pun. Uhura je nervozno sjedila, Sulu je gledao iščitavanja na ekranu, Čekov je nijemo pratio trojku.

\- Podijelimo podatke s njima. Nije ko’ da ih nećemo kopirati na glavni računar. – reče Bouns. Kapetan ga mrko pogleda.

\- Ne vidim razlog zašto bismo. Prijetili su nam i fizički napali prvog oficira. Sestra Čapel se brine o volonterima u ambulanti. Šta nam još treba da mi njih prvi ne prijavimo.

Mekoj podiže Spokovu ruku kako bi ovaj pričuvao gazu na usni.

\- Slažem se kapetane, ali postoji velika šansa da se dogovor može postići. – reče Spok djelujući već pomalo umorno i iznervirano mada je to, kao i uvijek, vješto skrivao.

\- Po prvi put se slažem s šiljatouhim Džim. Ne kopaj si grob. – urazumi Mekoj na šta vulkanac podiže obrvu. Čudan odabir riječi. Metafora?

Džim se zapuha. Mogli su izgubiti živote. Tari je mogla proći gore od nekoliko modrica. Onom drugom su slomili ruku. Spok je mogao-

Džim glasno proguta.

Spok je mogao-

\- Ne želim da im dam loš primjer toga šta se desi kada se petljaš s Federacijom! – Džimov glas odjeknu tvrdo i konačno.

Mekoj zakoluta očima i otpuha. Klinac je bio tvrdoglav ko’ mazga. Ovdje stari dobri doktor ništa nije mogao učiniti.

\- Kapetane urazumite se! - poče Spok – ako budemo pregovarali možemo okrenuti situaciju u našu korist.

On nestrpljivo skupi šake te se nagnu naprijed prema kapetanu.

\- Spok zar ne shvataš?

Mogli su te ubiti.

\- Ne možemo samo podviti rep!

Mogli su mi te uzeti.

\- Ašajam, odbijajući da pregovaraš ćeš samo nepotrebno pogoršati situaciju. Molim te razmisli, postoji drugi način!

Nasta tišina koju prekide Uhura ispustivši iznenađeni dahtaj. Spok poželi, po prvi put, da može reagovati poput čovjeka i udariti se dlanom o čelo. Ovaj mali propust se nije smio desiti. Da bi ublažio napetost, on ispravi leđa. Uhura ga je blijedo gledala. Spok joj uputi pogled „ oficiru Uhura cijenio bi kada biste neometano nastavili raditi svoj posao“ te ga usmjeri ka kapetanu.

Džimove oči su bile širom otvorene u nevjerici te se, po ko zna koji put, Spok umalo izgubi u moru te svijetlo plave boje.

\- K- kako si me nazvao? – upita ovaj zbunjeno te se u sekundi ispravi i pribra obarajući pogled. Ali taj milisekund bola je bio posve vidljiv.

Imao je osjećaj da ga je Spok uvrijedio. Džim se nikad nije nadao da će čuti tako grubu uvredu i to još na vulkanskom. Spok nikada nije koristio tako očajan ton na njemu. Ne pred svima. Džim se zarumeni.

\- Nije važno. Idem do Skotija. – reće on promuklo odbijajući pogledati prema prvom oficiru – gospodo vračamo se na površinu.

Potom se brzo okrenu ne bi li iščezao iz prostorije. Zaputio se prema turbo liftu osjetivši Mekoja za petama.

\- Džim jesi l’-

\- Osjećam se poprilično dobro. – odbrusi Džim nakon što su se vrata lifta zatvorila.

Jedan pogled doktora mu je bio dovoljan da nesretno uzdahne, opusti ramena i spusti gard.

\- ’ si čuo kako me nazvao? – požali se on.

\- Džim… – poče Bouns ali se zaustavi vidjevši da Džim mizerno spusti glavu. Ramena su mu zadrhtala.

\- Koliko god se trudio Spok me nikad neće smatrati prijateljem, a kamoli… – beznadežno će ovaj.

Bouns uzdahnu i podiže ruku da je položi na kapetanovo rame. U sebi se zakleo da će jednog dana početi pisati roman: „Hronike svemirskog broda Enterprajz: Smotana budala i logična ledara“.

\- Siguran sam da nije mislio šta god mu ono značilo. – utješi on.

Džim se zajedljivo nasmiješi.

\- Spok uvijek misli šta kaže i kaže šta misli.

\- Ne vrijedi ti puno kad nemaš blage veze šta je rekao. Glupi zelenokrvni gmaz. Pored sve te „logike“ – ovdje Bouns napravi facu kao da siše limun – zaboravlja da ne znaju svi vulkanski jezik.

Blago brujanje lifta je ispunjavalo tišinu.

\- Ha! – trznu se Džim, a osmijeh mu se vrati na lice – pitat ću Uhuru šta je rekao.

Mekoj sleže ramenima.

\- Mislim da ti neće reći. Ona i Spok su bliski usprkos prekidu.

\- Šta to govoriš. Naravno da će mi reći. – odbrani Džim – ej, kako je zvučala ona riječ?

\- Ah, čekaj – reće Mekoj - nešto ’aš-’ … al’ zvučalo je kao-

( Autor ove priče je jako pristojna djevojka pa će izostaviti Bounsove šarene psovke)

Uskoro neće imati vremena za priču jer će se vratiti na površinu da se sastanu s domorocima. Mekoj je bio beskrajno zahvalan što im je se Spok pridružio tek pošto su sjeli u dvoranu duboko u pećini da pregovaraju. Ispitivanje je bilo mukotrpno s obje strane. Džim je odbijao pozvati planet da se pridruži Federaciji.

Po povratku na brod atmosfera je bila napeta. Džim se nesvjesno približavao Mekoju, a Spok se pravio da mu to nimalo ne smeta.

Viski, zaključi Mekoj, je jedini saveznik u borbi protiv ovih tupana.

★☆  
\- Podaci su uspješno uneseni kapetane. – obavijesti Spok.

\- Hm. – odgovori Džim stegnuto te se samo vrati na posao.

Alfa smjena je bila pri kraju. Radovao se što će se uskoro moći istuširati i malo prileći. Osjećao se iznimno umornim i, na Mekojevo ugodno iznenađenje, gladnim.

\- Kapetanove privatne bilješke. Zvjezdani datum 98077.67, godina 2411.

Prošla su tri dana otkako smo napustili planetu em pedeset i dva. Tri dana… i svaki je gori od prethodnog. Mekoj me hrani nekom salatom s romulanskim puževima, a Spok-

Ah, nije se pojavio one večeri da igramo šah. Pretpostavljam da mi nema druge nego da ga direktno pitam šta mi je rekao.

Mislim… uh, nije da me baš briga… ko će ga znati. Možda je samo slučajno opsovao ili me nazvao pogrdnim imenom čim je Uhura onako reagovala. Ne, ne liči na Spoka da slučajno opsuje. On nikad ne psuje. Mislim da vulkanci ni nemaju psovke hah!

Pitao sam Uhuru. Rekla je da joj je neugodno prevesti što posve razumijem ako je Spok iskoristio posebno ekstremnu vulkansku riječ taj dan.

Mrzim što smo udaljeni, što ne igramo šah. Mrzim što su mu odgovori kratki, beživotni…

Aaaaagh, ne znam… Mekoj mi je zaprijetio da će ga lično pitati za prijevod, a ja sam mu mooožda „samo“ obećao da ću riješit to prvom prilikom. Koja sam ja budala!

Počinje mi smjena.

Kirk se odjavljuje.

Džim uzdahnu i lijeno navuče uniformu. Iskreno, nije mu se dalo sjediti na mostu s osjećajem da ga Spok gleda. Sve ga je ovo naveliko nerviralo. Da je samo stao i promislio o odluci, Spok ne bi ništa rekao, Džim ne bi bio povrijeđen, a cijela posada bi bila lišena njihove očigledne patnje i gluposti.

\- Kapetane postavljamo kurs; 0.0.0. Alfa kvadrant. – obavijesti Sulu

\- Dobro gospodine Sulu, vodite nas kući. – nasmiješi se Džim.

Htio je upitati Spoka kako stoje s paketima za isporuku al’ se brzo zaustavi.

\- Kapetane pošiljka je spremna za istovar čim stignemo u postaju. – reče Spok mirno.

Džim samo nijemo klimnu glavom što je svima bilo čudno. Obično bi se kapetan zahvalio ili dao barem neku naznaku, neki odgovor. Protekla tri dana oko kapetana i prvog oficira su bili samo zidovi.

Mekoj je bio, malo je reći, nanerviran njihovim ponašanjem. Čim se uvjerio da se brod sigurno kreće ka destinaciji on se naglo diže iz svoje stolice privlačeći pažnju posade.

\- Svi van! – zaurla Mekoj čvrsto – osim vas dvoje. – reče on i pokaza na kapetana i vulkanca.

Džim ga pogleda krajnje iznenađen te se okrenu oko sebe da pogleda svoju posadu kako izvršava Mekojevu naredbu.

Šta dovraga-

\- Bouns! – kliknu on – ne izdaješ ti naredbe ovdje.

Svi su već bili na nogama. Uhura je imala pobjedonosan smiješak na licu, Sulu je izgledao kao dijete kad napravi neki belaj, Čekov je energično poskakivao do turbo lifta.

\- Objasnite doktore. – reče Spok.

Na licu mu se mogla vidjeti blaga zbunjenost i radoznalost.

\- Džim ovo nije bila naredba. – poče Mekoj te se pridruži ostalima u liftu – imate deset minuta da riješite šta god se dešava između vas.

Džim u trenutku pomisli da mu odgovori nešto potpuno djetinjasto kao: „ne možeš me natjerati!“ ili “šta ako ne riješimo ništa?“ , ali se suzdrža.

\- Bouns to je moja posada. – reče Kirk tugaljivo gledajući kako se vrata lifta zatvaraju.

Oh. Gadno je zabrljao čim se Mekoj usudio uraditi ovako šta.

Kad su napokon ostali sami, što su prošla tri dana u potpunosti izbjegavali, Spok se okrenu i reče:

\- Planirali su ovo.

\- Izgleda tako. – odgovori Džim.

Uslijedila je kratka neugodna tišina.

\- Znajući Bounsa postoji velika šansa da će me otrovati hiposprejem ako ne izgladim stvari.

Spok podiže obrvu.

\- „Stvari“ kapetane?

Džim prostenja. Sve ili ništa…

\- Dovraga Spok… šta god je prouzrokovalo ovo – on pokaza rukom na prostor između njih – jako mi je žao.

Spok ga je pratio pogledom.

\- Nepotrebno.

Eh, sad…

\- Huh?

\- Vaša isprika je nepotrebna jer niste ništa krivo uradili Džim. – objasni Spok te Kirk diže pogled. Nedostajalo mu je da ga Spok zove imenom.

\- Međutim, ja sam taj koji se treba ispričati. – Spok ustade i napravi lagani korak prema Džimu – shvatam da vam nisam preveo riječ „ašajam“. Primite moje duboke isprike zbog nesporazuma.

Džim se pripremi da čuje prevod. Ali kada spazi kako se Spokovi obrazi blago zazeleniše, silno se uplaši. Šta je Spok mogao reći što je bilo tako sramno da prevede Džimu. Pa čak ni sveznalica Uhura nije htjela prevesti.

U sekundi Džim poče paničariti. Šta ako je toliko grozno da se i sam Spok srami prevesti. Šta ako nakon ovoga bude bilo još gore.

Obli ga hladan znoj. Ne, neće to dopustiti. Radije bi da ne zna.

\- Spok ne moraš da-

\- Dragi.

\- Molim? – upita Džim još čekajući prijevod.

\- Džim. „Ašajam“ znači „dragi“.

Oh.

Džim se zacrveni te sagnu glavu da sakrije obraze. Mislio je da mu Spok pokušava privući pažnju.

Divota.

\- Uh, znači „ašajam“ – ponovi Džim i podiže pogled.

Ono što vidje ga razveseli. U Spokovim crnim očima je tinjao plamen. Bio je to pogled koji je Džim samo nekoliko puta vidjeo i svaki put bi mu oduzeo dah. Odjednom mu sve posta jasno te on podiže ruku, savi sve prste osim srednjeg i kažiprsta te ih ponudi Spoku.

Blagi osmjeh zadovoljstva se iscrta na Spokovim usnama.

Malo stvari u univerzumu, koji se vječito širi, može zadiviti kapetana Džejms Kirka. No sigurno je jedna od njih ta, za njega, posebna ali jednostavna gesta dodira prstiju.

„Poljubac“ , sjeti se Džim, „vulkanski poljubac“.

U sebi je već riješio da će naučiti vulkanski. Uz Spoka da ga poduči ništa neće biti nemoguće.

 

Kraj

**Author's Note:**

> Ashayam- Ašajam / dragi, voljeni


End file.
